


Happy Pile of Fluff

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A late birthday fic for Yuuri, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M, Puppies, Pure fluff with the tiniest bit of angst, Tags Are Hard, Titles are hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: "“Victor, what is that?” Yuuri asked, knowing damn well what it was.“Your birthday gift?” Victor said with a weak smile. “I was going to give him to you after dinner but we were having some, uh, difficulties.” Yuuri didn’t say anything as he looked between Victor and the tiny poodle wiggling around in his arms. “Um, surprise?”"Or,Victor gets Yuuri a happy pile of fluff for his birthday.





	Happy Pile of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is a (late) birthday fic for Yuuri's birthday!  
> This was supposed to be a short little drabble, but of course it turned out to be almost 2000 words. XD
> 
> (A little note: this was un-beta'd so if anything hurts your eyes i'm sorry!)

It's no shock that on Instagram, Makkachin is almost as popular as his owners. Makkachin even has his own account that Victor created to post all of the photos that he and Yuuri take of their furry son. In fact, there have been many days when the trending tag on Instagram was #Makkachin or #ProudSkatingDad’s and there were also many pictures of Makkachin that had several thousand likes and comments all saying how cute Makkachin was.

Another place where a lot of pictures of Makkachin could be found is in Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment.

When Yuuri first moved in with Viktor, he was a little surprised to see the amount of framed photos of Makkachin that lined the walls. Some of the photos were of Viktor and Makkachin together but most of them were of just Makkachin. There were some pictures from when Makkachin was just a little puppy all the way to a couple months ago. It made Yuuri think of Vic-chan and how he wished that he was still around but, he kept that thought to himself.

It was about a couple weeks before his first birthday in St. Petersburg that he found himself letting that thought be known.

Yuuri was just doing some dusting in the living room, while Viktor cooked since it was his turn to cook that day, when he ran across a large photo album labeled ‘baby pictures’. Yuuri smirked mischievously towards the kitchen where he heard his fiancé singing along off-key to some song playing on the radio, totally distracted. Yuuri looked back over to the book in his hands and thought about how he would finally get revenge on Viktor from when he asked Yuuri’s mom to show him Yuuri’s baby pictures. Yuuri found them in the dining area of the onsen looking at pictures of Yuuri, butt-naked, in the bathtub. He was so embarrassed back then and he wanted revenge.

However, when Yuuri opened the book he was hit by a wave of emotion when he saw that the book was full of pictures of Makkachin when he was a puppy. The first picture was of Viktor holding Makkachin and it reminded Yuuri of the first picture that he took with Vic-chan all those years ago.

As Yuuri turned through some more of the pages memories of Vic-chan came flooding back to him. Like when Yuuri first got Vic-chan as a birthday gift from his parents, when he took Vic-chan to the pet store to pick out his first toy, or all of the times that he and Yuuri had went to the park and played fetch. Yuuri remembered all of the times that Vic-chan was there to comfort him after he had a bad day or on days when his anxiety was particularly bad and he just needed Vic-chan to pet and hold on to.

Yuuri didn’t notice that he was crying until a single tear dripped onto the back of his hand.

“Yuuri, dinners ready!”

Yuuri didn’t respond, instead he let out a sob that he was unsuccessful in suppressing. “Yuuri, are you crying?” Within a second of Viktor asking that, Yuuri felt warm arms hugging him from behind and a wet nose nudging at his arm.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Yuuri didn’t answer, knowing that if he did, he would just end up crying harder. “Where did you find this?” Viktor asked softly, pointing to the photo album resting in Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri took a deep calming breath before speaking, “I found this on the bookshelf over there but nothing’s wrong, I’m ok.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor deadpanned, obviously not believing his fiancé.

“Alright, I was a little sad because seeing all those puppy pictures of Makkachin made me think of Vic-chan.” Yuuri felt Viktor’s arms tightening around him and Yuuri leaned back into his embrace feeling Makkachin also come to lie down next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything to be sorry for Viktor; it just reminded me about how much I wish Vic-chan was still here. I’m sure he would have loved you, and Makkachin.” At the mention of her name, Makkachin whined and snuggled even closer to Yuuri.

“I’m sure they would have gotten along great too. They probably would have played together a lot.”

“Yeah, Vic-chan loved to play with the other dog’s when we went to the park, in fact there was this one time…”

Viktor and Makkachin listened as Yuuri talked about his late furry companion all night long. All the while Viktor was thinking of a way that he could hopefully help Yuuri feel a little better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of Yuuri’s birthday he was woken up by sweet, tender kisses and the smell of pancakes, bacon , eggs, and freshly brewed coffee. Victor sat with him in bed as they fed each other forkfuls of fluffy pancake and shared more kisses sweet from syrup. Makkachin was curled by their feet content in laying down on the soft warm blankets, and soaking up the rays of morning sunshine filtering in through the window.

After breakfast Victor tells him to get dressed so that he can go out with Mila and Yurio to do a bit of shopping and have a have a nice lunch. When Yuuri asked Victor why he wasn't coming with, he was told that there were a few things that he had to prepare for later that night.

So after getting ready and giving Victor a parting kiss, Yuuri left to meet Mila and Yurio in town. They walked around the city, ducking in and out of various shops and then stopping at Yuuri's favorite Café for lunch about half way through. After a day full of chatting, laughing and shopping; Yuuri returned home with upwards of ten bags hanging from his fingers and wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with his amazing fiancé.

Yuuri walked through the threshold and looked around. He could see the table set with the good China plates that Victor insisted on getting even though it's mainly just the two of them. There was a small row of real blue rose petals across the table ( _where did he even get those?!)_. There were two pillar candles set a flame, casting a warm romantic glow across the room, bringing the entire scene together.

Yuuri couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and the warmth that seeped into his heart. He could really see how much work Victor did to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect, and it made Yuuri question what exactly he did to ever deserve this wonderful man.

… Speaking of that wonderful man… Where was he?

Yuuri couldn’t see Victor anywhere, not in the kitchen, not in the living room or dining room.

“Victor?” Yuuri called out, not hearing anything in return. Yuuri knew that Victor was home, especially since his shoes were near the door and his wallet and keys were sitting on the small table next to the door. Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed before he called out again, “Victor, are you here?!” Nothing.

Yuuri set his bags down near the door and walked down the hallway towards their room. When he got closer he could see that their door was cracked open and he could faintly hear Victor whispering, like he was talking to someone. Yuuri stopped in front of the door and listened to the conversation that Victor seemed to be having.

“Please stay still little guy, I just need to tie this around your neck. I’ll be done in just a sec- No, stop biting the ribbon! This is no time for tug of war, little guy!” Victor said in a whiny voice.

Yuuri was absolutely confused. “ _Little guy? Tug of war?”_ What in the hell was Victor doing in there?

Well, there was only one way to find out. Yuuri carefully swung the door open. "Victor, what's going… on...?”

“Come on, I have to get you ready before… Yuuri… comes home.” They both said at the same time.

Victor turned towards the door slowly with a surprised look on his face while holding a… small poodle?

Yuuri looked at the little four-legged brown pile of fluff with a red ribbon tied loosely around its neck, and was looking right back at him as it wagged its tail. 

“Victor, what is that?” Yuuri asked, knowing damn well what it was.

“Your birthday gift?” Victor said with a weak smile. “I was going to give him to you after dinner but we were having some, uh, difficulties.” Yuuri didn’t say anything as he looked between Victor and the tiny poodle wiggling around in his arms. “Um, surprise?”

Suddenly Victor saw tears stream down Yuuri’s cheeks, and it made him feel like he was back in that parking garage in China all over again. He set the little poodle on the bed and went over to hug Yuuri. “I’m sorry, I know I should have asked first. If it’s too soon I can always find him a good home, just please don’t cry, love.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor and sniffled, “What are you talking about?” Yuuri said, looking at Victor as if he had grown a second head. “I’m not sad, I'm just happy.” Yuuri stepped out of Victors embrace to sit on the edge of their bed. In an instant the little poodle jumped into Yuuri’s lap and licked at his hands while wagging its tail. “I mean just look at him, he’s so cute.” Yuuri said as he held the puppy up next to his face and looked at Victor who smiled warmly at the both of them.

Victor sat down next to Yuuri and scratched the little puppy behind the ear, “You’re both absolutely adorable.”

Yuuri put the small poodle back in his lap and started to pet him, laughing when the little guy rolled over so that Yuuri would rub his belly. “What’s his name?” Yuuri asked softly, still a bit in awe over his surprise.

“I decided to leave that up to you. What do you want to name him, love?”

Yuuri was silent for a few seconds until he smiled and looked over towards his fiancé. “Flip. I want to name him flip.”

“I think that’s a great name, darling,” Victor smiled back at Yuuri. Flip yipped in agreement, making both of his new dad’s giggle, and coo over him being such a ‘smart boy’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the birthday dinner was eaten (Victor had made Yuuri home made katsudon), and after they were snuggled together in bed with both Makachin and Flip curled up near their feet; Victor posted the many new photos that he had taken of Yuuri playing with Makkachin and Flip, and also the selfie that he had taken with all of them together, onto Instagram. 

The description read; ‘Meet our new son!! (＾▽＾) ’ #HappyBirthdayYuuri! #NewFurrySon #ProudSkatingParents #Makkachin #Flip.’

By morning the post had received thousands of likes along with thousands of comments about how cute the little family looked together.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> As always comments and kudos give me life!  
> Also feel free to come on over to my Trashy Tumblr (@Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo) and say Hi or just scream with me about stuff!  
> P.s: I have a couple big projects that I will be starting to post very soon, so stay tuned! ｡^‿^｡  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
